


Sunset. Sunrise

by taishige



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: Angst, Fuck why did I write this?, M/M, SEISYuN!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taishige/pseuds/taishige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a time in everyone's life when you have to leave something behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset. Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the SEISYuN PV verse

Joshima didn't hear Taichi when he walked up behind him. Or perhaps he did and he just didn't acknowledge it. Taichi had his anti-tank missle casing lugged over one shoulder, after a few moments bringing it down to the ground with a soft thump.

"You're still here?"

Joshima was staring off somewhere far away, somewhere neither one of them could actually see. Towards where the darkness opposite of the setting sun was gathering.

"...you make it sound like I'd just leave."

"Well, you did always have a habit of just taking off whenever you felt like it."

Taichi felt the inklings of a grin form at this, and he brought a hand up to scratch at the stubble under his nose. "You make me out like some sort of tramp."

"Am I that far from the truth?" Joshima turned around, meeting the smile with his own.

Taichi looked down into his eyes, biting his lip as his own eyes tightened. He glanced down, scuffing the toe of his boot in the dirt and sending a piece of arrant scrap metal tumbling a few inches away.

"...you can't stay stuck on one thing forever, Taichi."

Taichi wiped at his eyes and the tears that had somehow formed there without his realizing it. It took him a moment, spit stuck in his throat, before he let out a strained laugh.

"...you would say something like that." He took a few steps forward, letting the casing fall all the way to the ground with a metallic clank before sitting himself down in the dirt as well. "Can't you be selfish for once or something?"

Joshima tilted his head in amusement, leaning forward a bit so he could look up into Taichi's currently downturned face.

"Maybe this _is_ me being selfish."

_Maybe this **is** me being selfish._

They'd been standing outside of camp when Taichi'd said that same exact thing not more than two years ago. Back when there was still at least _some_ green to the landscape they now called home. When there were more than just their measly five left in the Resistance force.

And then he'd brought both hands up to pull Joshima's neck towards him and had kissed him for the first time.

The Joshima in front of him now was watching him in bemusement, legs curled in front of him and hands grasping his ankles.

"...whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"You were never good at lying."

"I'm thinking about you, dummy."

Joshima was silent at this, that smile from earlier still playing on his lips.

"I'm thinking about you and your stupid smile and the way you always look at me like you can tell exactly what I'm thinking."

_Cat got your tongue, Mr. Explosives?_

"...and how you always have to butt in on things you should just keep the hell out of."

_Temper-tantrums never got anyone anywhere, you know._

"...and how you always have to act like you know everything when you _don't_. You _don't!_ "

_You've only done this with girls before, haven't you?"_

Joshima didn't say anything, just looked at him calmly. Expressionless.

Taichi didn't realize the tears had started again until he couldn't see anymore. He brought his hands up and wiped at his eyes furiously. " _Fuck_."

After another moment, Joshima brought a hand up, wiping at Taichi's cheek with his thumb. Which quieted Taichi almost instantly, his head turning upwards to stare long and hard at Joshima for the first time since he'd sat down.

Joshima tilted his head again. "Nothing's permanent, Taichi... the five of us should know that best."

Taichi bit down on his lip. Hard.

"...and there's still a lot of work that needs to be done."

This brought the tiniest of smiles to Taichi's face, which then transformed into a chuckle, and then into a laugh which made the tears around his eyes glisten in the setting sun. "...that's all you ever think about."

Joshima smiled back silently.

"...what needs to be done next."

_"I just-... we just-... we just **fucked** for the first time and you're gonna go check on the **rations**?"_

Taichi'd stood in the middle of the tent naked as the day he was born as the man he'd just had panting his name beneath him was pulling his pants back on and making his way towards the flap of the tent.

_"Well, it has to be done. And given I'd quite like there to be **more** than just a first time, we're both going to need to be able to eat, now won't we?"_

And then Taichi'd turned bright red as Joshima'd tilted his head with that little grin before walking out of the tent, still pulling his jacket on over his shoulders.

"...Shige."

Joshima was tracing his finger in the dirt by his foot. "Hm?"

Taichi held his arms out silently. Pleadingly.

Joshima bit down on his lip, then crawled over, nestling himself back against the other's chest as Taichi brought his arms around him.

"The sun's gonna set soon..."

Taichi buried his face into the back of Joshima's shoulder, holding him close. "I know..."

"The others will wanna head out soon..."

"I know..." Only it barely came out this time, stuck somewhere in his throat and coming out as some sort of choked breath.

_You don't have to stay out here on fire-watch with me, Taichi. You're not until tomorrow night. Go get some sleep._

I just wanted to... to, you know... help out... Leader's always doing the most work...

Ahaha, you say that like you're not the one who's always helping me out already. You **can** be a little selfish from time to time, you know. Go take a break. You need it.

Maybe this **is** me being selfish.

Taichi pushed his face tighter against Joshima's shoulder.

"...can we turn back time?"

Joshima looked up at the sky, already turning dark as the sun neared the horizon. "Only in your heart."

There were footsteps behind them, coming up in the dirt and stopping a few feet away.

"Taichi..."

He waited a moment, his eyes still clenched shut. Then he turned his head up, eyes meeting Tatsuya's as the other man stared down at him.

"...we're heading out."

Taichi blinked once. Then twice. Then turned his head forwards again, back to the empty air in front of him. He wiped at the stubble beneath his nose before picking up the casing he'd dropped on the ground and pushing up to his feet.

Neither one of them said anything as they walked past the misshapen little grave stone atop the fresh pile of dirt to their left. Taichi walked with his face pointed resolutely forwards as they made their way to where the rest of their group waited.

As they made their way towards hope.


End file.
